Doce Pôr do Sol
by Angelical Lady
Summary: Na reconstruída Kimonku,Yaten arranja um novo hobby:pintar.Quando ele têm um estranho sonho que o dá idéia pra uma nova pintura,isso vira sua maior obsessão.Será que ele conseguirá desvendar o estranho sonho,ou o pôr do sol o vai assombrar para sempre?


_Oi minna!o/_

_Essa fic eu tinha escrito originalmente em inglês (minha primeira fic em inglês, que emoção!o) e estou traduzindo!Espero que gostem!_

_É CLARO, que é MinakoxYaten, porque eu simplesmente AMO esse casal!_

_Ah, só um avisinho... nessa fic,quando as Starlights estiverem destransformadas,elas vão ficar na forma masculina,certo?_

_Ah,claro,faltou o significado das palavras que vão aparecer no capítulo!xD_

_#Gomen-ne:Desculpe_

_#Ohayou:Bom dia_

_Só isso mesmo, espero que gostem!_

* * *

__

**Doce Pôr-do-Sol**

**Capítulo 1: Um Sonho Estranho e uma Pintura **

A tela permaneceu intocada na sua frente. Toda a tinta continuava na mesa, juntamente com os pincéis e todo o resto. Yaten permaneceu encarando a tela branca, sua mente totalmente vazia. Todas as suas idéias deixavam sua mente num piscar de olhos, o deixando com nada senão uma mente vazia. Sentado na cadeira, ele deixou escapar um suspiro e fechou os olhos lentamente, tentando encontrar alguma coisa para preencher a tela. Pintar se tornou seu hobby desde seu retorno á Kimonku juntamente com Seiya,Taiki e Kakyuu para reconstruir seu planeta. Era sua válvula de escape do trabalho árduo e era uma boa maneira de relaxar, pelo menos para ele.

E ele era bom, surpreendentemente bom, para a surpresa de seus companheiros e a sua própria. Sua primeira pintura agora jazia na parede dos aposentos da Princesa, uma linda pintura de um bosque perto do palácio, no outono, com folhas douradas caindo e repousando no chão fofo. Desde aquele dia, a cada tempo de descanso que ele tinha, Yaten se refugiava em seus aposentos no recém-construído palácio e se trancava para começar uma nova pintura. Agora ele já tinha um quarto cheio de quadros.

Mas naquela noite… bem, parecia que suas idéias haviam esgotado. Suspirando novamente, ele finalmente desistiu e se jogou na cama e em minutos, estava profundamente adormecido.

* * *

Era verão, isso se podia saber pelo calor que fazia. Uma linda, porém deserta praia era o cenário e o pôr-do-sol era a estrela do show. As cores do sol poente estavam refletidas no azul do mar,tingindo-o com suas. Uma cena tão comum, mas ainda… havia algo mais, parecia familiar.

Yaten acordou com a luz do sol matinal no rosto. Que sonho estranho! Ele permaneceu na cama por alguns instantes, perdido em pensamentos, observando o teto. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Ele sabia que algo naquela cena lhe era familiar, de algum modo, mas ele não conseguia descobrir o que era. E porque justo um pôr-do-sol?

"_Não importa… foi só um sonho!"_

Ele pôs o sonho de lado e procurou levantar, naquele dia ele iria patrulhar o Quadrante C do planeta, uma das maiores áreas de todo o planeta. Mas, no momento que ele tocou os pés no chão, seu olhar caiu sobre a tela em branco e o sonho daquela noite voltou à sua mente. Imediatamente, uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. Yaten pulou da cama e pegou um dos pincéis e as tintas e começou a colorir a tela.

* * *

Princesa Kakyuu estava de muito bom humor naquela manhã. Enquanto andava pelos corredores do palácio, ela pensava em quão bonito seu planeta era e quão bem as coisas estavam indo. Todo o universo estava em paz desde a batalha contra Galáxia e todo o seu povo estava vivo, são e salvo, novamente. E agora, com o planeta totalmente restaurado e ainda mais bonito que antes, a única coisa que restava era relaxar e aproveitar. E assim que alguns pequenos detalhes estivessem acertados, ela poderia liberar seus adorados amigos e protetores para umas longas e merecidas férias, até mesmo liberá-los de seus deveres para com ela. Eles mereciam e ela não poderia estar mais feliz por ter a chance de deixá-los partir para encontrar a felicidade, numa maneira de agradecê-los por sua lealdade e amizade e tudo o que sempre fizeram por ela. Eles eram sua família.

Mas não ainda. Havia pequenas coisas para se acerta primeiro, como as Sailors que iriam substituí-las. Claro que somente as substituiriam no "trabalho", mas nunca em seu coração. Adentrando no grande salão onde faziam as refeições, ela encontrou Fighter e Maker tomando café da manhã.

"Ohayou, minhas Starlights!"

Ela as saudou, com um sorriso gentil, antes de se sentar na cabeceira da mesa. As outras duas sorriram-lhe de volta.

"Ohayou, Alteza!" Disse uma Fighter com a boca cheia. Maker olhou-a com nojo estampado em seus olhos violetas á vista da comida semi-mastigada na boca da outra.

"Fighter-san, seja mais educada! Não fale de boca cheia! Ninguém quer ver a comida dentro da sua boca! É totalmente nojento!" A referida garota, fazendo careta, engoliu o resto da comida e replicou.

"Gomen nasai, Miss Educação, mas eu estava dando bom dia á Kakyuu-hime!"

"Mas eu tenho certeza que Kakyuu-hime NÃO quer restos de comida semi-mastigadas no rosto e com certeza também NÃO quer vê-la sendo mastigada na sua boca porque você não tem modos!"

"Ora, vocês, acalmem-se!" Disse Kakyuu, tentando acalmar os ânimos antes que Fighter replicasse o que ela estava a ponto de fazer." Mas Fighter, você realmente tem que aprender não falar de boca cheia."

"Gomen-ne, Kakyuu-hime!" Fighter abaixou a cabeça, um pouquinho corada de vergonha.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Sorriu Kakyuu. "Agora, onde está Healer?"

"Bom, supostamente, ela já deveria estar aqui. Hoje ela vai patrulhar o Quadrante C e é melhor ela se apressar. Mas eu não a vi ainda." Disse Maker. É claro que era de conhecimento geral que Healer não era uma pessoa que gostava de acordar cedo, mas quando era sua obrigação, ela era sempre pontual. Naquele exato momento, um Yaten imundo, com tinta em todo o seu rosto e roupas, entrou no salão.

"Ohayou, minna!" saudou Yaten, sentando á mesa.

"O que aconteceu com você? Você está… IMUNDO!" Perguntou Maker em choque, enquanto Fighter se engasgava com sua comida, começando a tossir feito doida e Kakyuu tentava por tudo conter o riso.

"Oh, isso! Bom… acordei esta manhã com uma idéia para um quadro e tive que começá-lo antes que a idéia me fugisse da cabeça." Começou Yaten, casualmente.

"Mais outro? Eu não creio que aquela salinha onde você os guarda todos suporta mais um… aquilo lá está abarrotado! Uma verdadeira armadilha! Se alguém abre aquilo ali, uma cascata de quadros cai bem na sua cabeça!" Exclamou Fighter, já recomposta da crise de tosse.

"Não se preocupe! Esse vai ficar no meu quarto! Acho que gostaria de ficar com ele."

"Eu gostaria de vê-lo, Healer. Gosto de seus quadros!" Comentou Kakyuu, sorrindo.

"Claro, Kakyuu-Hime! Está no meu quarto! Desculpe não poder mostrá-lo eu mesmo, mas o Quadrante C me espera… e é melhor eu começar o mais rápido possível se quiser terminar hoje." Yaten levantou-se, pronto para partir na sua patrulha, quando a voz suave da Princesa o impediu.

"Healer…"

"Sim, Kakyuu-hime?"

"Antes de você ir… por favor, tome um banho!"

* * *

_Então… esse foi o 1º capítulo!_

_Na verdade, essa fic era pra ser uma one-shot, masss... a medida que eu fui escrevendo,comecei a ter mais algumas idéias pra esta fic e ela acabou muito maior do que eu havia planejado,por isso,eu decidi dividi-la em no máximo três capítulos._

_Bom, é isso!_

_Não se esqueçam das reviews!xD_

_Kissus, minna!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!o/_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
